New Unicorn In Town
by LemonPoppies
Summary: Pencil Shredder is a unicorn that moves into Ponyville, and she makes a couple new friends along the way.


***Author's Note***

I used to be a HUGE pegasister (female brony) along with my best friend, but then I unfortunately sort of drifted away from it because I did not really care for the fandom (the show is still pretty good, I'm sure, but the fandom was making me a bit uncomfortable. I'm not saying that allbronies and pegasisters are bad, some are really nice people, but some of them are, um... let's just say they drove me out of the fandom). However, I found an old _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_ fanfiction that centers around my OC, Pencil Sharpener, a unicorn with a shorter-than-average horn. Rereading it, my first initial thought was _Hey, this isn't so bad._ So I revised and edited this part of it, and am sharing it with Fanfiction. Also keep in mind that this is a very old fanfiction I wrote _years_ ago. Enjoy!

* * *

I carried my green pack and walked down a path to find a new home. I finally managed to grow old enough to get out of my parents' house and find a place for myself. I didn't want to live in boring old Unicorn Range, though. Well, yeah, it's supposed to be my home town where I was born and raised in, but I never left it and always wanted to go to more, exciting places. As I walked all the way to the top of the hill, I noticed a sign in front of a town. I jogged along the grassy plain downhill to get a closer look. I approached it and looked up at the words.

"Welcome to Ponyville. 'Ponyville'? Never heard of it."

Curiosity got the best of me. I looked past the sign to see lots of other happy ponies trotting along in the cheerful town. They looked friendly enough. I decided that this was the place I was going to move in. I entered the open gates. There were a lot of ponies of all kinds; earth ponies, pegasi, and even unicorns like me were everywhere. Some took notice of me and greeted me with smiles and waves. I just responded with a smirk and shyly put my head down. I wasn't really used to meeting new ponies, and definitely wasn't a social butterfly. No one wasn't being rude to anypony else, so that gave me some confidence. Up in the sky, I saw a blue pegasus zoom across the sky being trailed by rainbows. I was amazed at how fast this pony was. She was almost as fast as lightning. Maybe this particular pony was in the Wonderbolts or something. "Wow! Maybe this place won't be so bad after all," I murmured to myself. I looked down and quickly saw where I was going.

" _Oof!_ "

I fell to the ground on my flank and realized I accidentally bumped into somepony. It was a big red stallion with and orange mane and white freckles, pulling a cart full of apples. I looked up at him in awkward gawkiness. He looked at my with his surprised, green eyes. "Uh... sorry. I didn't see where I was going." I got up to my hooves. "Eeyup," he simply said, nodding. Then he looked straight ahead again and proceeded his walk like nothing happened. Strange. The pony was so... forgiving. It might've awkward for me, but not that stallion I bumped into. I shook it off and continued to make my way to the Town Hall so I could get a house for myself. I started to build up my joy, when suddenly, a goofy voice behind me yelled, " _Look out!_ " I turn around and a pegasus crashed into me, causing me to tumble and fall flat on my back.

I opened my eyes to see the pony who crashed into me. "Uh oh! I'm so sorry," she said, getting off me and flying on her hooves. "Flying is a little difficult for me because of my vision, y'know?" She was a grey mare with a pale yellow mane and orange-golden eyes, one going up and the other going down. "Then why not walk?" I calmly suggested.

She gasped and made a silly and overjoyed smile on her face like I was a total genius. "That's a great idea! Why didn't _I_ think of that?" she squealed, squishing her face with two hooves. She was dotty, but I wanted to be as friendly as possible in front of someone new. "I dunno. So what's your name?"

She grinned and put her hooves down. "My name is Ditzy Doo! But you can call me Derpy. My buddy Rainbow Dash calls me that a lot!"

"Derpy? Hmm, okay. My name is-"

"So what's _your_ name?" she said, coming closer to me. "...My name is Pencil Shredder," I finished. She put out her hoof, saying, "Nice to meet ya!" I went to shake her hoof, then she rapidly thrashed it up and down. I stumbled back when I got it back. She was very energetic, I could tell. "Anyway, I've never seen you here before! Are you new?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to find a place to live."

She put on her overjoyed smile again. "Really? I know where you can stay!" My eyes lit up. "Where?"

She threw her hoof around me and pulled me close. "My place!"

"Huh?"

"Just think about it, Pencil, we'll be roomies!"

"Um..." I tried to break free from her tight hug, but she was really strong. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to live with her. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, either. Then I got an idea. "Say, that's not a bad idea, Derpy! I could move in with you, but you gotta do me a couple favors first."

"What's up?"

"First, let me go, please."

She dropped me and put her hooves behind her back innocently. I got up and said, "Now, since I'm new here, I might as well take a look around here in Ponyville, you know?" She adorably stuck her tongue out and nodded.

"And maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to find a place of my own, so you won't go into all this trouble of moving me into _your_ place. Okay?"

She tilted her head and shrugged. "Understood! But I won't really mind if you move into my place or not! I love guests!" I bowed my head as I slowly backed away. "You're very kind, but we'll just have to see what I find. Catch you later!" I galloped away from her, looking behind myself. She was smiling and waving at me. I smiled and shook my head. I quickly looked ahead again, remembering not to bump into anyone else. "Guess I made a new friend," I said to myself.

I trotted to an area in the town where it wasn't as crowded. Not only was I timid, but I would get claustrophobic now and then. When there were only a few ponies around, I started to slow down and admire the quiet area. There were lots of trees and a small cottage on the quiet scenario. Harmless critters like squirrels and deer surrounded this particular cottage. Strangely enough, there were tons of birdhouses surrounding it. Then I thought that this was were most of them were around this area, and the owner of the cottage was kind enough to make all of them little houses to live in. Speaking of birds, I could hear the them singing a peaceful melody in the distance. There were even some butterflies fluttering around, and one of them tickled my face a little.

I walked closer to the cottage to get a better look at it. At that moment, someone slowly opened the door, humming to herself in a very soft but pretty voice. It was another pegasus. She was yellow with a light pink mane that drooped down to her knees. She carefully walked down the path, holding a basket of flowers in her mouth. I walked up beside her and said, "You have a pretty voice." She shrieked weakly as she dropped the basket and looked at me with wide eyes. They were bluish-green and full of surprise. I recoiled slightly and watched flower petals scatter everywhere. "I'm sorry I scared you! I just heard you singing and just... wanted to comment about it," I said, using my horn to put the flowers that have fallen out back inside her basket.

"Um... it's okay... Thanks for helping me though," she said in a quiet voice. She reached her head down to pick up the basket again, but I picked it up before her. "I've got it. Where are you headed to?" She looked up at me curiously. "Gosh, you're a nice pony. Thank you. I was actually on my way to give them to my friend."

"I'm sure your friend will appreciate these... flowers." My muzzle twitched as if I was going to sneeze, but I itched out the tingles. "Yeah. I especially gathered them all for him. I was going to put these in my garden, but..."

"You have a _garden?_ "

She hung her head slightly down, still looking at me. "Is... that a bad thing?" I cocked my eyes and tilted my head. "No, of course not! It's actually the complete opposite of bad." She smiled behind her hair. "Oh, okay."

"Hey, I didn't catch your name yet."

Her eyes rolled in the other direction. "Uh... My name's... Flu..." Her voice trailed off. I leaned in and raised my ear. "Hmm? What is it?"

"Flutter... shy..." she whimpered. "Fluttershy?" I said, leaning my head back in and looking at her. She nodded shyly. "Uh... that's a nice name," I added. She looked directly at me with a wry smile and gentle eyes. "Thanks... Come on, my friend's in my backyard." She led me behind her house.

There were patches of beautiful flowers of all kinds of bright and jovial colors in the hills on lush, green grass. I scanned all over the large yard. No one was there but a small white rabbit. He was cute, but he didn't look happy. He had a rested jaded expression on his face as he glanced over at me and hopped to and behind Fluttershy. "Now, now, Angel Bunny, she's just a guest. Go back inside the cottage. I'm making you lunch soon." He peeked out at me, rolled his eyes, and hopped over to the front. Fluttershy glanced up at me. "Sorry about Angel Bunny. He doesn't like being around new ponies as much."

I shrugged it off. "It's alright. Neither do I. So where's your friend? I thought you said he was in the backyard." She looked around with me. "Hmm, strange. Where could he be?" She flew upwards and looked around herself. Looking left, she gasped happily. "There you are!" she said, flying towards the direction she was facing. I followed her around the side of her house. I stopped at what I saw. She was in front of a draconequus, looking up at it. I thought she was in danger, until she flew up and hugged it. "I'd like to introduce you to somepony new," she said, holding its hand and walking it towards me. I was a little frightened, but I didn't move. She walked to me and held my hoof up, still looking at it, and continued, "This is my new friend..." She glanced over at me and asked, "Sorry, what's your name?"

"Um... Pencil Shredder," I stuttered. She looked back up at it and smiled. "Pencil Shredder!" She looked back at me. "And this is my friend, Discord!" She backed away. He raised a white eyebrow as he bent his serpant-like body down to examine me. "Well, hello there!"

"H-Hi. Are you a draconequus?"

He grinned excitedly, baring a large fang. "In the flesh, my dear! You know, as a matter of fact, I was previously the god of chaos!" I widened my eyes. He snapped his fingers and appeared right above me. "Oh, don't be alarmed, Pencil, I was then recently reformed by my lovely companion, Fluttershy!" Fluttershy smiled and said, "Oh my, it looks like you two are getting along so well! Follow me, I've made us a little snack!" She trotted to the front of the house to go inside. Around the corner, she poked her head out and gestured her hoof to follow her. "Well, what are we waiting for? I could already taste the cookies!"

"Wait, Discord! I almost forgot," I said, stopping him and pulling the basket of flowers from behind me. "Here." I put them in front of him. He gasped. "For me? How _thoughtful_ of you!" He snapped again and a lei of those flowers appeared around his slender neck. "I could really use these for my lei! Thanks!"

"Uh, no problem, but those were from Fluttershy..."

"Oh! And speaking of Fluttershy..."

 _ **Poof!**_

He disappeared in clouds of his magic. I looked around for him to see where he went, then he appeared behind me, scooping me up in a wheelbarrow and carrying me to the front. "...We can't be late for those cookies, can we?"

"No, I guess not." When we got to the front, he went to Fluttershy's open barn door and chucked me inside. Before I could land, a trampoline appeared right below me, causing me to bounce back up and into her kitchen. I landed on my hooves, thankfully. Fluttershy was taking out a tray of white heart-shaped cookies with a piece of cloth. She flew over and carefully dumped them on a big plate in the middle of the kitchen table. "Careful, they're still hot," she said. I walked over to the table and sat down. "Gee, thanks, Fluttershy. You're a real piece of work." She flattened her ears, smiled, and blushed. "Thank you. You're very polite. Excuse me, I have to go buy Angel Bunny some carrots from the market. Do you mind staying here with Discord?" At the same moment, Discord slithered his body around me and looked at me with puppy eyes as a small halo floated on top of his head.

I cringed, but I wanted to seem really nice, so I accepted. She made a _squee_ sound and grinned. "Thanks! I'll be right back. Discord, be good to Pencil, okay?"

He turned to her and sang, "I will!" She nodded and went out the door. As soon as she left, Discord turned back to me with a little smirk and said, "Now that she's off and away, let's talk!" He unraveled and flew over the sugar cookies. He picked one up and bit into it with a loud _crunch._ "Mmm, sugar cookies! Fluttershy knows me all too well!"

"You live with her?"

He floated down to a chair. "Well, on occasion. She's always been like a mother to me. Her other friends don't hospitalize me like her, so I categorize her as my _best_ friend!" I brought over a cookie and took a bite.

"Anyway, ever since I've been accepted as a citizen in Ponyville, I've grown very fond of my new home and friends. But mostly, the princess!"

"Who, Luna? Cadence? Twilight?" I suggested.

"Celestia!" he shouted.

"Oh. How come?" I finished the rest of the cookie as he spoke.

"She was the lovely pony who had Fluttershy reform me in the first place and accepted me in the land of Equestria as good! She's never looked at me that way in the past 1,000 years!" He got a dreamy look in his eyes at he twirled upside-down in the air. "She's _perfect!_ "

"You... love her?" He sighed and wrapped around me again. "With all my heart."

I smiled. "That's so sweet."

"Indeed." He flew back to his chair and leaned forward to me. "But enough about _me_. I'd like to hear about you. You're obviously new here to Ponyville. Tell me more about yourself."

I started to tell him about where I come from and why I decided to move here. I started to see great interest in his yellow and red eyes.

"...and now, I'm trying to find someplace to move in," I finished.

"Fascinating," he said, stroking his white beard. "You know, somepony has a vacant room for you."

"Who?"

"A certain grey pegasus with googly eyes." He spun his eyes around as a representation. I sighed and shook my head. "That's Derpy. She's actually trying to get me to move in with her."

"That's splendid news! I'm sure she would _love_ you as a friend." He got beside me and hugged me with his lion arm. "I know _I_ do!"

"Really! Uh, okay!" I remembered her from this afternoon, crashing into me and explaining her disability. I have a disability, as well. My horn can't react as fast picking up certain things as other unicorns. "You know what, you're right. Maybe I _should_ move in with her. Thanks, Discord."

"Anything for a _friend!"_ he said, hugging me again. We heard the door open, then close. "I'm back. Did you do anything fun while I was away?" Fluttershy called out, carrying a bag of vegetables in the kitchen.

"Oh, we just talked and enjoyed your sugar cookies," Discord answered, lazily floating around.

I added, "Yeah. Thanks for baking them, by the way."

Fluttershy smiled and nodded. "You're very welcome." We exchanged smiles, then something caught my eye in the window. I turned to see that the sun was setting. "Oh, man. It's getting pretty late. Thanks for everything, but I gotta go," I said, quickly getting up and heading towards the door. "Oh, um, alright. Come back any time," she said after me. I looked over and smiled at the both of them. Discord waved to me.

"See you later," I said, then left her cottage. I galloped down the path and to the Town Center, where I had met Derpy.

"Derpy!" I called out to the skies. I was worried that I couldn't find her. I kept my focus on the sky. There were only a few ponies there, because they were going to go back to their own houses. "Ugh, where could she be?" I said to myself.

"Hey there!" a voice said beside me. I turned and saw a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and pink eyes, flying over me. I recognized her almost instantly. "You must be Rainbow Dash, right?"

She chuckled. "The one and only! You must've heard of me!"

I shrugged. "Yeah. Actually, I have."

"Awesome! Anyway, you lookin' for something?"

"More like some _one._ Have you seen a pony named "Ditzy Doo" anywhere?"

She crossed her front hooves. "Oh, Derpy, huh? She's up on that cloud." She looked up and pointed to a dark cloud above us. "I'll go get her for ya!"

"Thanks."

She zoomed up and talked to the pony on the cloud. I couldn't really see, since I was directly below it, but after a moment, she zoomed back down in front of me, being followed by Derpy. Derpy looked at me and smiled really big. "Pencil Shredder!" she said, throwing her hooves around me and hugging me tightly like I've been gone for many years.

"You know her, huh?" Rainbow Dash said. I nodded and tried to pull away from Derpy's powerful grip. "Hehe. Well, I'm going home. You're a cool mare, Pencil. We should hang out more often."

I smiled. She flew off the ground. "Welp, see ya around!" Then she dashed off.

"Gee, everyone here is so nice," I said. Derpy stepped back. "Well, sure! Princess Twilight Sparkle lives here, and she's been spreading friendship all over Ponyville ever since!"

I was only half listening. "She sounds cool. I'd like to meet her someday." I looked up at the orange and blue sky and frowned. "But not right now, of course. Let's go to your house." She clapped her hooves excitedly. "Great! Let's go!" She quickly galloped away. I rushed after her. "Hey! Wait up!" Pegasi are really fast runners as they are flyers. I could barely keep up with her.

Finally, she stopped in front of a blue house. She turned to me with a wide grin. "Ta-daa!" She opened the door and held it for me. "Mares first!" I laughed and shook my head as I went in. "Derpy, you're a mare, too."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" she said, giggling. She closed the door and flew over me, twirling around the room. I don't know why, but it sort of smelled like muffins in there.

"Welcome to my house! C'mon, I'll show you to your room!" She zipped upstairs. I followed her eagerly. She opened a door and waved her hoof inside. "This is where you sleep, Pencil! I'm so glad you're moving in with me!"

I yawned. "Yeah, me too. I'll see you in the morning, Derpy." She hugged me briefly. "Good night! Tomorrow, we'll do something super-duper fun!"

I nodded before she closed the door. I turned back to my new room to settle in. I took off my heavy pack I've been carrying all day and place it on the desk in front of the round window. It had my clothes, toothbrush, comb, and art supplies in there, but I was too tired and achy to unpack right then and there. I've been on my hooves almost all day. I pulled off the covers and got into the soft bed, putting the sheets back on my body. Out the window, I saw the sun finally disappear from the sky, with the moon and stars taking it's place in the dark sky. I rested my head on the fluffy pillow and went to sleep, still thinking about all what happened that afternoon. "What a weird day this has been," I said to myself. I rolled over. "I like it." I couldn't wait until morning, but I knew I needed some rest. I had a lot of exploring to do.


End file.
